1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to funnel and pour spout constructions of the type that are connected to a container for liquid fluids. More particularly, it relates to a means for capping a self-deploying funnel or pour spout so that no leakage occurs when the funnel or pour spout is in a fully retracted configuration and the caps are in their respective closed positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A self-deploying funnel invented by the present inventor is disclosed in pending U.S. patent application entitled “Self-Deploying Funnel,” application Ser. No. 10/974,441, filed Oct. 28, 2004 by the present inventor. That structure includes a cap having utility for engaging a base when a retractable funnel is in its retracted position. The wide end of the funnel is spaced upwardly from the base when the funnel is fully deployed, with the narrow end of the funnel being in fluid communication with an opening formed in a container lid.
An inverted funnel provides a pour spout when its wide end is in fluid communication with an opening formed in a container lid and its narrow end is disposed in vertically spaced relation to said lid. The cap disclosed in said earlier patent application does not prevent leakage if the funnel is in such an inverted, pour spout configuration.
What is needed, then, is a cap that prevents leakage when a retractable funnel construction is in a funnel configuration or in a pour spout configuration.
However, in view of the prior art taken as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the identified need could be fulfilled.